una historia seddie en Sam y Cat
by Maddie Clarissa Everdeen
Summary: Freddie tiene una hermana que va a ir a Hollywood así que el aprovecha y visita a Sam.
1. ¿Hermana?

HOLI,BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE LO LEYERAN Y QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS,COMO SIEMPRE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A DAN SHNEIDER

[O COMO SE ESCRIBA XD] DISFRUTEN:

Prologo:

FREDDIE POV.

Las cosas han cambiado desde que las chicas se fueron,Sam se fue a Holywood con una amiga y Carly se fue a Italia con su padre,aunque la verdad no me gusta hablar de ella desde aquel beso...seré honesto no me gusto para nada,casi lo odie...por que me sigue gustando Sam.

-oye,¿Me podrías ayudar con mis chuches?hermanote.

Era Sara mi nueva hermana adoptiva de Mexico,esta en la familia desde hace un año,cuando la adoptamos estabamos de vacaciones en el Distrito Federal,mi mamá queria conocer a niños del orfanato para conseguirle a uno un hogar,vi a esa pequeña niña de 10 años con miedo,mucho miedo y rapidamente me encariñe con ella,la adoptamos y al instante nos tuvo confianza.

-¡Freedie! oye no aguanto mi maleta esta muy pesada,tengo tres solos acrobaticos esta semana y luego van a ser vacaciones,no quiero decepcionar a la señorita Abby la ultima semana con una espalda adolorida.

-ya voy,no te apures,lo haras perfecto...

-eso espero

Mi hermana estudia baile en la compañia de danza de abby lee,Mamá ha conseguido mucho dinero los ultimos años y yo la llevo a las competncias.

esta ves sera en Holywood y planeo visitar a Sam en las vacaciones de mi hermana y yo.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :3


	2. Starbound

bound

_Sara PDV_.

Dia de la solos acrobáticos y el baile grupal.y estoy lista.

-¿Lista?-decía mi hermano  
-Lista  
¿Sientes miedo?-me dijo la señorita Abby,mi maestra y mentora desde hace seis meses,la verdad es que me cae muy bien,es un poco exigente pero es buena instructora  
-No,señorita Abby-le confirme  
-Entonces sal a ese escenario y demuéstralo  
Yo solo asentí.

_Freddie PDV._

Mi hermana estaba en el escenario esas tres veces y se veía hermosa ,todo era perfecto desde mi punto de vista,el traje le quedaba bien,la música sonaba bien y la coreografía era linda.

Al final gano el primer lugar y me enorgullezco de ella.

_Sara PDV_.  
-¡Felicidades!-me dijeron la señorita Abby y mi hermano al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias  
Despues de la competencia empezaron las vacaciones,y nosotros ya podíamos irnos a donde quisiéramos  
ya que mamá le dio a Freddie dinero extra y el y yo teniamos una maleta extra con ropa.

Asi que Freddie me dijo que íbamos a visitar a alguien especial y la vredad no se quien es.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado,dejen sus reviews :3**


	3. aviso

**Hola chicos:**

**¿Quieren saber cuales eran las canciones de los tres solos acrobáticos de la hermana de Freddie?**

**dejen su respuesta en los reviews,si les interesa saber :3**

**Tengo tres avisos:**

**si no saben a que me refiero con Starbound es el nombre de una competencia de baile.**

**hay un personaje que vendrá mas adelante que aparece en Sam yCat **

**el # en el titulo del chapter es porque así lo pone Dan en el titulo de los capítulos de Sam y Cat**


	4. ¿Sam?

_Sam PDV._

Odio despertar en las mañanas,me da mas sueñ Cat me despertó.  
-Sam,hoy es la competencia de baile StarBound,levántate.  
-¿para que quieres ir?-dije con voz floja.  
-me gusta ver como bailan  
-no quiero ir  
-eres mala Sam  
-si,no me importa

Desayunamos mientras Cat cantaba boberías sobre su mugroso Bibble,en eso Dice llego.

-¡No cuidare niños hoy!-advertí a Dice  
-no vengo por eso Sam  
-¿entonces?  
-Iba a platicarles sobre la competencia StarBound  
-¡Yo quería ir ahí! -chillo Cat  
-¿que tal estuvo?-pregunte  
-Genial,una chica bailo y...

Tocaron la puerta,me sorprendí.

-¿Niños?¿A esta hora?-pregunto Cat

_Freddie PDV._

Toque la puerta de la casa de Sam y una ola de nervios me invadió,¿que le digo?¿que voy a hacer?¿y si no me recuerda?¿y si me cierra la puerta en la cara?.De repente mi madre me llamo.

_Llamada entre Freddie y su mamá._

-¿Freddie?  
-¿Mamá?  
-hijo,¿donde están?  
-visitando a una amiga  
-Freddie ten cuidado,cuida a tu hermana y toma muchas fotos,¿ok?  
-ok,nos vemos en dos semanas o menos,te quiero.  
-yo también Freddie.

Fin de la conversación.

_Sara PDV._

Freddie se fue a contestar su telefonote,mientras lo hacia abrieron la Sam.

-¿Sam?  
-¿Sara?

**Hasta ahi,eh me gusta dejarlos con la su reviews. :3**


	5. ¿que demonios?

**Hola,perdón por haberlos dejado así nomas es que no tenia internet y las a dejar esto por aquí :3.**

**#¿que demonios?**

_PDV Sam._

-amiga,¿que haces aquí?

Enserio,¿que hace aquí?,no me digas que...

-¡Me adoptaron Sam!

ay,que linda Sara quiso visitarme,o no se por que cuando abrí la puerta dijo mi nombre muy sorprendida,así que no se quien viene con ella que me quiera visitar.

-No inventes que chido Sara

Es gracioso por que en el orfanato hablábamos como la gente común en México.A si que lo recordé todo y lo a lado un chico que me pareció muy familiar,no pude reconocerlo porque estaba apartado de nosotras,supongo que es su hermano.

-El es tu hermano,¿cierto?

-Si el es mi carnalito se llama...

-Hola...Sam-musito...Freddie

-¿Que demonios?

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Sara

-emmm yo conozco a tu hermano

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-que coincidencia

No puede ser,es el,es mi Freddie,el que molestaba a cada rato,con el que tuve mi primer beso,con el que alguna vez estuve saliendo,con el que me despedí después de que Carly se marchara y el es el chico que sigo amando.

-¿Co...mo es...es...tan?

-Bien,gracias,¿y tu Sam?

-Emmmm...

-¡BIBBLE!-gritaba Cat desde la casa

-Argh,Cat ya deja ese Bibble en paz

-Este ¿Sam?-dijo Freddo

-Pasen chicos

-Gracias-Dijeron al unísono los castaños

_PDV Sara_

_La casa de Sam es muy acogedora mientras conocía la casa de Sam me encontré con una chica llamada Cat que es demasiado rara,enserio gusta.Y a un chico llamado Dice que dice que conoce a un chico que también viene de Mexico._

_PDV Sam._

Estaba en la sala con Freddie y hablábamos sobre nuestras vidas,de que ha pasado y todo eso.

-Freddie

-¿Que pasa?

-¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-No

-¿Y te gusta alguien?

-Si

Eso fue como un golpe bajo muy duro,me dio miedo,¿Quien será?¿Porque?

-¿Quien?-Pregunte conteniendo las lagrimas

-Tu

miedo se fue,y en vez de eso la Alegría me invadió,me daban ganas de saltar,me puse roja como tomate y me daban ganas de besarlo.

-¿Enserio?pues a mi no me gustas,te amo.

**Tómala,jaja lol si les gusto dejen su review y si tienen su opinión no duden en dejarla.**

**:3 **


End file.
